This invention relates to umbrellas, and more particularly to an umbrella system having improved stabilization qualities and customization features.
Outdoor umbrellas are employed to shield people from the sun, wind, rain, and other elements of nature. Many umbrellas have been developed to simplify and improve the operational features of the umbrella as well as to add structural stability to the typical umbrella. However, many such prior art umbrellas require the use of a crank to open and close the umbrella or require placing one""s hand in a compromising position in order to lock and unlock the umbrella from its open position. Such action is often troublesome and inconvenient, and can result in injury.
By the present invention, there is provided a versatile outdoor umbrella operating system which allows an umbrella to be safely and easily opened to any degree, easily rotated, and securely stabilized. The present invention includes a pair of hub members mounted to an umbrella pole member wherein one hub member is slidable between the top and bottom ends of the pole. The hub members are rotatable about the pole. A pulley system is employed to allow the umbrella to be easily adjusted to any degree of openness and simply locked in place. A stabilizing arm may be employed to bolster support to the umbrella and provide a safer, more effective way to lock and unlock the umbrella in its fully extended position. A base plate member having a flip lid attachment is employed to provide stability at the bottom end of the umbrella as well as to provide a means to keep the umbrella base opening covered when the umbrella is removed.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide an umbrella assembly capable of being opened to any desired level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella assembly capable of being opened to any desired level while being rotatable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an umbrella assembly which eliminates the need for a crank lift to open and close the umbrella canopy.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella assembly which eliminates the need for a security pin beneath the lower movable hub member to retain the umbrella in the open position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella assembly having a safe and effective base stabilizer.